Mix 'N Match
by Panda4Life
Summary: Fanfiction of friends' fanfiction. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Mix N' Match

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! ****(lily and lannie do :D)**

**A/N: YAY!! First fanfiction!! Hurray for me!!! OK, this is a fanfiction of all my friend's story. So if you haven't read any of the following stories, you would be lost because there are tons of inside jokes. **

**Stories so far: **_**Later Years: The Rise of the Twins **_**and **_**X-Men: A New Time Arises**_

**Chapter One**

There was a small town. And in that small town, Mulberry to be exact, an ancient library stood its ground, the oldest building in the town. This library had been there even before the other buildings were built. Odd, wasn't it? The mayor of this town, Jacques Lacouture, had given a blind eye to this oddity, ignoring his adviser's warnings, and had ordered his best architects to fix the ancient building.

A century had passed since the founding of Mulberry. No citizen paid attention to the library and it was soon forgotten. Only few people went to the enchanted building, since technology enabled humans to read without any need to go to the library. From library to historic monument the building went to. The books remained untouched and dust coated the books.

The oldest habitants of the town still paid homage to the library, investing their time to clean up the place every couple of days. They put up a schedule to keep the library running, even if very few people visited the library. For their efforts, the government rewarded them and they got paid, even if it wasn't much.

This effort amazed the citizens and the library started running again, even if not many visitors came. And this is where our story starts; in a more or less unkempt library.

In a lonely, ordinary-looking corner of the library, under many layers of dust, four books laid untouched. The dirt was so thick, the titles were ineligible. A passer-by looking down at the books would have had trouble spotting the books. One would have thought that the meagre staff forgot to dust that old corner, but it was just put there for protection. _Protection against what?_ you must be thinking.

That is for me to know and for you to find out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Light faded and was soon replaced by darkness. Frank Gore, the most dedicated staff from the library, checked his beloved library one last time before locking the doors behind him.

"Finally!" a child's voice cried out. "I thought he would never leave!"

"Would you keep it down?" another, very similar, voice fiercely whispered.

Just when the girl finished that word, a blond little girl dashed out of nowhere. The four year old had light blue highlights that adorned her blonde crown. Another girl, identical to the first girl, dashed off after her. This one had navy blue highlights instead.

"Sammy! Mom will be angry if you don't come back!" the girl with navy blue highlights yelled, running after her sister.

The girl, Sam, turned around and stared at her sister. Her sister, oblivious to the fact that Sam had halted, ran in to her.

"Then Mom will get angry at you, too, since you're also supposed to stay there, Kelly!" Sam retorted.

Kelly paused to think about it before adding, "I knew that."

"Did not!" Sam denied.

"Did so!" Kelly snapped.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Tricked you, loser!" Sam yelled before hiding behind a book.

Kelly ran after her, bumping in to her again when she caught sight of Sam. They both looked around them.

"Whoa! It's so big!" Sam remarked.

Kelly glared at her sister. "You know perfectly well that _I_ say that every night, you line-stealer!"

Everything _was_ pretty big. But if you had been there, you would have realized that they weren't talking about the size of the library. Everything was simply _big_. The twins were four times smaller than an average book. One would have thought they were dwarves. They weren't hairy, they didn't have beards as long as themselves, and they weren't stained with mine dirt. It was just their size that gave that impression.

"Samantha and Kelly Bradley, come back here this instant!" a harsh feminine voice yelled.

"You have been spotted, surrender or die!" another feminine voice pitched in.

"Never!" the twins chorused.

"Dead girls can't eat pie!" the first voice added.

At the mention of their favourite desert, the girls scrambled to get to the filthy corner of the library that they called home. At the foot of the towering shelves, a blonde woman waved at them. Beside her, another younger version of the first but with dark brown hair, sat at the foot of the shelf, head in her hands.

"We want pie!" Kelly panted as she hugged her mother, Tori, one of the Thunderstorm Rangers.

"Lily ate it all," she pointed out.

"Aunt Lily ate all the pie?!" the twins chorused.

"Why would she eat the pie?" Kelly asked.

"Didn't she know it was our favourite desert?" Sam asked in turn.

"Can't she give it back?"

Sam glared at her sister. "How can she give it back?"

"By throwing up?" Kelly suggested.

"Ewww!"

"What kind was it?" The girls had both abruptly turned back to their aunt, who still had her head in her hands. Lily looked up at them, the contours of her mouth smeared with…

"Chocolate!!" the twins exclaimed in dismay.

"Why did you eat it, Aunt Lily?" Sam had resumed her questions.

"How about we play questions while you stuff your faces with chocolate pie?" Lily suggested, taking her nieces with her to the back.

She took them through rows of books, the strong smell of chocolate guiding them. The smell grew stronger as they neared the center of the library, where the computers were aligned. At the top of the closest chair, a piece of pie sat on a plastic plate, the smallest of bites—for an actual human—taken off of it.

"Is that the computer at OPS?" Sam asked, referring to the Ninja Headquarters in their book. "Lets chop it off, Kelly!"

Sam ran ahead, brandishing an imaginary weapon. Seeing that they couldn't reach the computers, they gave up and started to climb the legs of the chairs. Lily reached her cousins and climbed with the amazing stealth of a ninja and helped the other two up.

As soon as Lily put her cousins down, they ran across the vast expanse of the chair to the pie, literally stuffing their faces with chocolate pie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

"I got a stomach-ache!" Sam whined.

"Me too!" Kelly added.

"Auntie Lily, why do we have stomach-aches?" Sam asked, her face revealing no sign of a stomach-ache whatsoever.

"Not again…" Lily muttered, covering her face with her hands.

Kelly ran to the edge of the chair and peered down. She then looked up at her sister and aunt, the biggest grin on her face. She then waved bye at them and jumped off.

Lily shrieked. The fall was fifteen feet high—for these 'humans'—, and Lily knew Kelly would hurt herself. She ran to the edge but was beaten by Sam as she dashed, jumping in the abyss without looking back. This was too much for Lily. Two nieces possibly dead by jumping off a chair? No way. This couldn't be happening. She ran to the edge and peered down, her heart thumping wildly, afraid of what she might witness.

What she saw was completely the opposite of what she expected. A few feet above the ground, Sam and Kelly hovered on two flying girls. The one Sam hovered on had mid-back length, straight, dark red hair that was layered around her face and green eyes. _Riley..._ Lily thought to herself. She and Riley were really close friends ever since the librarian had brought in _X-Men: A New Time Arises_ by Kimberley Barrett. The girl Kelly hovered on was Kelly. Not Kelly Hanson but Kelly Summers, Riley's twin sister. Kelly Summers had mid-back length, straight, light brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

Riley was part of the new X-Men team, and, as every other X-Men, she had powers. Hers was telepathy and telekinesis, so she levitated herself telekinetically, Sammy on her shoulders, laughing maniacally. Riley's codename was Nightwolf, suggested by her father, former X-Men Scott Summers. Kelly Summers, also part of the X-Men team, was considerated a mutant for her ability to control weather. Since two Kellys lived in the same library, Kelly Summers used her codename, Rain, to identify herself.

Lily sighed with relief. She knew her cousins were in good hands with the Summers. She was about to start the long way down the chair when a gust of air slammed her square and flat on her back. Last thing she remembered was that she was falling…

To her death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mix N' Match**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! ****(Lily and Lannie do :D) I do own The Guru though… lol**

**A/N: I finished off with a cliff-hanger before so I bet you're dying to find out what's next…lol. Sorry Lily… :D **

**Enjoy reading this chapter!!**

**Stories so far: **_**Later Years: Rise of the Twins**__**X-Men: A New Time Arises**_** and **_**Family Bonding. **_

**Chapter Two**

Lily was falling to her death. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her body for one last time, her heart thumping wildly. Flashes of her life sped by, making her appreciate her life as an adventure any person would die for. Lily finally let her life past and acknowledged the fact that she might never see her family and friends ever again.

The ground was coming by fast. Any minute now there will be nothing more left of her body. Lily closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. She felt the wind digging in her face, her limp body nearing the ground.

That's when she felt strong arms lifting her back up. She opened her eyes and saw the rows of bookshelves across the horizon. She laughed with glee, the near-death experience making her wilder. Lily looked back at her saviour and grinned at the sight of Tyler Simms.

Tyler Simms was also part of the X-Men team. He had messy brown hair with highlights of blonde and light reddish-orange as well as brown eyes. Long, feathery white wings sprouted from his back, enabling his ability to fly with such grace. His powers also included regeneration capabilities that allowed him to grow and fold the wings at will without harm, as well as some other things.

Tyler, or Haven for the other X-Men, grinned at her, glad that his trick hadn't made her angry. He hadn't thought of it knowing that one of the main characters in _Later Years: Rise of the Twins_ loved to feel the rush of adrenaline in every possible occasion.

Tyler gently deposited her on the top of a bookshelf. Lily turned to him, frowning.

"That was a fun ride," Lily lectured, "but next time warn me before doing anything life-threatening."

"Lily, you perfectly know that this _life-threatening_ experience was what made it interesting," Tyler retorted before flying off.

"Wait, you annoying pert!"

But he was gone.

There was no way down the bookshelf. If the chair had seemed high, then there was no word to describe how high she stood at. Tyler had deliberately left her stranded there to piss her off. Not cool. Definitely not cool.

"The stupid bastard," Lily muttered under her breath. "How could he just leave me here after almost killing me?!"

Just then, a green form dashed under her feet. She tumbled on it and was soon soaring across the bookshelves of the library a second time. The green form under her was actually a green eagle. It looked back at her with the silliest of grins on its face.

"Beastboy!" Lily cried out. Beastboy was part of the Teen Titans and one of the characters of _Family Bonding._ "You two planned this didn't you? I'm not the damsel in distress and I never will be, understood? What was the point of this anyways?"

"But, I thought this would please you!" Beastboy whined.

Lily actually liked this attention, but she'd rather die than admit it. So she dodged the question, "I need to check on Sam and Kelly."

"They are already there, don't worry."

_There_ meant the place where all the characters from all the books gathered. Of course, if all the books' characters sprang to life at night, the library would be flooded by them. Only the characters from that dusty old corner sprang to life. Once a night, they would gather to be together, like the big family they had always been for centuries.

The rest of the trip went in silence. Lily admired the only place she'd ever known. She turned a blind eye to its imperfections, taking them in as part of her home. After all, The Guru was part of what humans from the outer world called dirt.

Beastboy landed in the highest point of the library; in the third floor, at the very topmost bookshelf. Three of these high bookshelves were assorted so that they formed a triangle, its corners touching each other. Beastboy and Lily peered down the hole to the abyss the bookshelves formed. A faint light could be seen with Beastboy's amazing eagle vision. At the bottom of it, that's where they would all be. Odd place to meet if you ask me.

Beastboy, changed back to normal, glanced at Lily and smirked. "Ready for the descent?"

"Anytime."

They both jumped at once, without looking back, not even imagining what would happen to them at the end of the fall.

The two laughed maniacally, their childish sides taking over. The rush of air in their faces, the churning sensation in their stomachs, and the nausea of having their hearts in their throats all made it an exhilarating ride down. The adrenaline pumping through their veins made it impossible for them to foretell their fate of such silly act.

As they neared the bottom—which seemed like forever—the dust particles got bigger and bigger, cushioning their fall. They slowly descended the last couple of feet, their laugh dieing off. They set feet on the ground and looked around them. A big phosphorescent bracelet was wrapped in the middle of the wide room. At least a score of people sat gathered around the big 'bonfire'.

Lily walked over to Sam and Kelly, who were sitting mere inches away from the bracelet, seeing who could lay their hands on it for the longest time. When they spotted Lily, they ran to her and hugged her.

"Riley and Rain were awesome today, Lily." Sam said. "They made loops in front of us!!"

"I wish I could fly like them one day," Kelly piped in.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, go tell that to your mother." Lily just waved them off.

Sam and Kelly ran away to come back few seconds later, a look of disgust and surprise in their faces.

"Aunt Lily!! Mom is cheating on Dad!!" Kelly panted.

"We saw her making out with Hunter!" Sam added.

"They were actually _kissing!"_

They both looked at each other and grimaced.

"Wait, Kellyly, if Mom was making out with Hunter, then Hunter would be cheating on Riley, too," Sammy pointed out.

At this, they both dashed to Riley.

"Riley, Mom is cheating on Dad by making out with Hunter which means that he is cheating on you by making out with Mom," the twins said at the same time.

Riley Mackay was part of _Later Years: The Rise of the Twins_ like Lily, Sam, and Kelly. She had been going out with Hunter ever since she got rescued by them after almost drowning while surfing with them. She always thought that if her relationship with Hunter wasn't going too good, she would do the breaking up since Hunter was so shy on the topic. So she had every reason to be angry and surprised by this sudden change.

Riley stood up, enraged. She stomped to where Tori and Hunter were but was stopped by Lily.

"We better tell Blake first," Lily suggested. Riley nodded and the two headed to Blake, Tori's husband, but Sam and Kelly had beaten them.

"Dad, Mom is cheating on you by making out with Hunter which means that he is cheating on Riley by making out with Tori," they both said.

It took a while for the information to dig in. He stared stupidly at his daughters, unable to react to such news. Before he could say anything, he was pulled up by his daughters and Riley.

Sam and Kelly led them to a busy couple. They were deeply engrossed with their kissing that they didn't realize the attention they were drawing. A deep shade of crimson coloured their cheeks when Riley cleared her throat. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere, until—

"I think you owe us an explanation," Riley said coldly.

The five rangers hovering over them had expected many reactions, but not what the young adults did. Tori and Blake had looked at each other, shocked at being questioned for doing what normal couples usually do. The two looked back up at the expectant rangers, their blue eyes puzzled.

"Umm...well…we…" Tori mumbled, looking at Hunter for support.

Right then, two figures added themselves to the rangers. Not looking at them, Lily said, "Tori, Hunter, could you help us get something out of these…" She hadn't finished her sentence when she looked at the newcomers, her mouth wide open. She kept looking back at the Tori and Hunter that were sitting against the back of the bookshelf to the newcomers, who just happened to also be Tori and Hunter. She mumbled something of how cloning wasn't possible before having her twin nieces pulling her shirt to get her attention.

"How could you say that Mommy was making out with Hunter, when it was actually _Family Bonding _Tori making out with _Family Bonding _Hunter," Sam said.

"But…I wasn't sayi—" Lily began.

"And how could you spread a fake rumour to Riley and Dad, making them believe that their husband/wife was cheating on them and making a hill out of a mountain," Kelly added.

"It's not that, dummy!" Sam retorted. "It's making a mountain out of a hill."

Just when she finished her sentence, darkness draped them like a black sheet and a silence accompanied it. Every one settled down their backs to the back of the bookshelf, awaiting The Guru.

"Is everyone present?" a voice boomed, echoing through the room.

A deafening roar unlike any other answered.

ROAR.

**A/N: so there it is… sorry for the long wait, I kept forgetting I had the chapter pending… plz R&R!!**


End file.
